falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
由心而發的行動
}} Emergent Behavior is a companion quest in Fallout 4. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough After gaining 250 affinity points with Curie, she will ask the Sole Survivor if they have a moment to speak. She claims that her robotic nature and its lack of "Human Inspiration" prevents her from progressing any further in her research, and then asks for their help to become more human so that she may further her research. If the quest Dangerous Minds has been completed, the player character can then suggest asking Doctor Amari, a memory specialist at the Memory Den, for help. After dialogue with Doctor Amari, it seems that this kind of transfer could work by using a synth body. Doctor Amari tells the player character that she has performed risky memory-wiping procedures on willing synths desperate to escape the Institute, and that those whose procedures have failed are now in a persistent vegetative state as a result, giving the opportunity for Curie to use one of these synths, if their caretaker consents. After waiting 24 hours, one will find either Glory or an NPC named Caretaker with a female synth, designated G5-19, waiting with Curie and Doctor Amari in the basement of the Memory Den. Upon talking with Glory or the caretaker, the process will commence and Curie's mind will be transferred into the Generation 3 synth body where she experiences new and confusing human feelings, leaving her old Miss Nanny body empty and deactivated. Quest stages Notes * When Curie enters her new body, the items in her old inventory are not transferred to her new one. (Her old body has as the reference id.) * Glory from the Railroad will remark that G5-19 was like family to her, and that she should have refused to allow her body to be donated to Curie. She can be persuaded that Curie's scientific skills could help a lot of people in the long run, though she does not seem particularly convinced. ** If Glory is dead or the player character hasn't encountered the Railroad yet, an NPC named Caretaker will take her place. Unlike Glory, the caretaker will already be convinced and no persuasion will be required. *** If the quest is completed before joining the Railroad and the player character joins later, Glory will still talk about regretting giving up G5-19 for the procedure as if she was there, even though she wasn't. * Even though the transferring procedure has not yet begun, G5-19's body inside the memory lounge is already marked as Curie in V.A.T.S. ** G5-19 can also be spoken to and will respond with Curie's voice. * If she has been modified at the Robot workbench, Curie's body will revert to its default state during the transfer. * If Curie is highlighted through Overseer's Most Wanted, the quest marker will update automatically to Curie's new body upon returning to the Memory Den to begin the procedure, even while her old robot body is still active. Behind the scenes The title is a reference to the philosophical stance of Emergentism, which is the belief that consciousness can be an unexpected 'side-effect' of, or that it 'emerges from,' complex interactions in a system, like a brain or a similar computational system. In any case, Curie behaves like a conscious entity, which makes her qualified for consciousness under the philosophical doctrine of Behaviourism. The title 'Emergent Behavior' catches both these aspects. Bugs * If Doctor Amari is killed in any way, the objective may stay on "Bring Curie to Doctor Amari" and will not fail, making it impossible to complete the quest. This effectively eliminates the chances to get not only synth Curie, but her companion affinity perk as well. * Sometimes upon successfully transferring her to her new body, Curie will have a glitched smoking animation while idle with no weapon equipped. No work-around has been identified yet. ** This may be fixed by reloading an old save and traveling to the Railroad. Glory will then be the caretaker of Curie's synth, and Curie will not be smoking. ** This can be fixed through the use of console commands by selecting her and typing . * If the Miss Nanny version of Curie has been flagged as protected somehow, the script will fail to kill the Miss Nanny. If you speak to it, it will speak lines from the stage of the quest where Curie waits with Doctor Amari. * Sometimes, when the scene begins for Curie to be transferred to her new body, the old Curie (Miss Nanny) is not present, but the voice is heard. After completing the transferal, the old Curie body can be found upstairs in the main room of the Memory Den. * Upon completion of the quest, one can get two instances of experience being awarded. * Doctor Amari will go to the basement to wait for the caretaker. Sometimes the caretaker will already be there, though Amari won't acknowledge her existence unless the player first waits 24 hours. Gallery Fo4curiesynthbody.png|Curie in her new body Category:Fallout 4 companion quests Category:Fallout 4 quests en:Emergent Behavior pl:Rozwój zachowania ru:Непредсказуемое поведение uk:Непередбачувана поведінка